


Stress Relief

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s said that moving house is one of the most stressful life-events.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



“This better be the last box. Me back’s nearly breaking.”

The box is immediately taken from him. “It’s said that moving house is one of the most stressful life-events.”

“You’re the one moving. How come I’m stressed?”

“Because you were kind enough to help.” Putting the box in the boot, James grins. “It’s what partners do, you said.”

“I did, more fool me.” James’s former flat emptied, they leave. 

At James’s new home, Robbie unpacks a photo – the two of them together, James getting a medal – and sets it where it belongs: next to him and Val.

 _Now_ he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> For Somniare, who is currently preparing to move house.


End file.
